Heartbreak
by Optimus Prime's wife
Summary: After Optimus Prime gave his life to save his team, friends and family his three teen daughters return from England to find the base a pile of flaming rubble with their father's body underneath so Amelia along Talida and Ellen go on a mission to find the others as well as dealing with the grief in their own way. Talida and Ellen dont belong to me but to IceGirl 2772 and crashrox92
1. Chapter 1

(I watched the tear jerking final episode of Transformers Prime second series named Our Darkest Hour and the end of the episode had me reduced to an emotional wreck so if I don't update the story just know that I am probably too upset to update because of the episode.)

Heartbreak 

Chapter 1

Amelia, Talida and Ellen were the three teenage triplet daughters of Optimus Prime the last of the Primes from Cybertron. All three girls were at college in England packing all their belongings when the ground shook which surprised the girls so they ran to their shared room window to see a huge beam of blue light coming from space which caused all three sisters look at one another "this is not good" Amelia said "yeah I hope that dad and the others are handling it" Talida replied "but what they aren't handling it?" Ellen wondered.

All three quickly packed their bags and ran to the airport and saw the beam of blue light disappeared when they were on the plane back to Jasper, Nevada but as soon as the plane landed the girls could not feeling their father's spark beating along with their hearts so they knew something was wrong. As soon as they got their bags Amelia, Talida and Ellen ran all the way to Autobot Outpost Omega One to see that their home was a pile of flaming rubble and panic set in their hearts so all three girls separated to search the remains of the Base for the Autobots but as soon as Amelia and Ellen reached the vault and berth rooms Talida's blood curdling scream rang through the Base's remains which caused both sisters to run all the way to the remains of the main control room and found their sister crying in front of their father's lifeless arm that was poking out of the rubble.

All three sisters were heart broken and furious. Amelia let her two younger sisters cry in her arms while she vowed that Megatron would pay "what are we going to do now because we can't stay here?" Ellen asked with tearful eyes "we will try and find the others after we lay dad to rest so that no-one will disturb his rest or memory" Amelia answered so all three girls used their levitation powers because they were techno-organics to carefully and gently lift their father's body into a special coffin especially for Optimus that was made of bullet and smash proof glass but they did not have the heart to bury him so the coffin was placed in their father's berth room then something amazing happened because the Star Saber gave itself to Amelia and she accepted the rights and responsibilities of wielding the most powerful sword in the galaxy then Amelia who was entrusted with the Star Saber on her back and her younger sisters by her side they left their old life behind.

The three sisters walked holding each other's hands through the desert and Jasper, Nevada until they found an abandoned warehouse that they made their new home. All the girls had their own way of dealing with their grief by Talida not talking because of the tragedy that had happened, Ellen crying for her father to come back and Amelia keeping watch over her thirteen year old sister and fifteen year old sister from high places and preying to Primus every day and night for their father to be bought back to them. Because Ellen was the technical sister she recreated all the technology that was at Autobot Outpost Omega One but instead of being run on Energon Ellen made the tech solar powered and a month after the tech became operational an all to familiar energy signature was detected so the girls traced it to an abandoned military hospital which was a five minute walk from the warehouse so each of the girls took the Forge of Solus Prime for Ellen, Star Saber for Amelia and the Cyber Caliber for Talida in order to defend themselves if they need to and left for the hospital.

When they arrived they heard metalic footsteps "alright you two stay behind me until we know who is in that room" Amelia said in a hushed voice until a small stream of blue liquid ran down the corridor and the girls knew that the liquid was Energon but because of their excitement Ellen and Talida ran to the source of the Energon stream leaving a very unimpressed Amelia "those two never listen to me" Amelia muttered as she ran after her sisters "Amelia you will not believe who we found at the source of the Energon stream?" Talida asked for the first time in a month which shocked Amelia "who have you found Talida?" Amelia asked but Talida did not answer because she ran off to the source of the Energon stream that was now dried on the floor so Amelia ran after her sister to a room that was empty except for a small mountain of Energon cubes, the same equipment that was back at Autobot Outpost Omega One and the warehouse and one side of room was covered by thick shadow so it was very difficult to see who was in the shadows "I wish for once you two would listen and do as I ask" Amelia grumbled at her sisters as they tried to see who was in the shadow "Amelia is that you?" an all to familiar voice called from the shadows which made Amelia's heart swell and almost stop as well as a huge smile appeared on her face as she became tearful to hear Ratchet's voice again "yeah Ratchet its me, Ellen and Talida come out so we can see you again" Amelia replied so Ratchet did come out of the shadows but he did not look like he did the last time the girls saw him.

His armour had new dents and scratches, his right hand was missing as well his left optic and his armour was not gleaming white but dark grey which shocked the girls and of their identical crystal necklaces that were given to them for their fifth birthday by Optimus all three girls' height grew to a foot shorter than Ratchet but Talida and Ellen were too shocked to approach Ratchet but Amelia felt a mountain of emotion hit her as soon Ratchet wrapped his arms around Amelia and she cried in Ratchet's arms as he knelt on the floor around Amelia "you girls know what happened don't you?" Ratchet asked "yeah we saw the beam from our college in England while we were packing to come home so we rushed home only to find it was a pile of flaming rubble with dad's arm poking ot of the rubble we still have nightmares about it Ratchet" Ellen explained "well what matters is that we found each other again but I will not let you girls out of my sight because that is what your father would do and want of me" Ratchet said as Amelia calmed "thanks Ratchet but we need to get our stuff back at the warehouse which is a five minute walk from here" Amelia said "why walk when you can go through the groundbridge?" Ratchet asked with a smile pointing to a groundbridge which caused the girls for the time in a month smile "Ratchet you are a genius" Talida said so they entered the co-ordinates for the warehouse, activated the bridge and walked through it to the warehouse where the girls collected all their belongings along with a bag full of spare parts "Ellen what exactly is in that bag?" Ratchet asked "three words big guy: spare Autobot parts" Ellen answered as she carefully put the bag on her back "okay we now have everything so lets go back to the hospital but I will miss this place it kind of reminds me of the old base" Talida said as she looked around the warehouse.

(Related to the AN at the top if anyone that saw the episode and felt the same feel free to message me)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The search

Two weeks had passed since Amelia, Talida and Ellen had found Ratchet and Ellen restored his right hand and left optic which he was very thankful for unfortunately Amelia's boyfriend James Wray managed to find her, Ellen, Talida and Ratchet at the hospital. Amelia found out this when she went on very early morning patrol around boarder of the hospital with the Star Saber in her right hand while Ellen and Talida were still sleeping in the safety of Ratchet's hands with him still in recharge. Amelia was at the window where she could see her small broken family sleeping inside which caused a small smile appear but she heard a twig snap so she went on the search for the intruder and found the intruder in the back garden of the hospital tangled in a prickly bush by their jacket "you are going to tell me who you are, how did you find this place and why you are here before I use my blade on you" Amelia threatened slowly raising the Star Saber making the intruder more scared "I nearly get butchered by my girlfriend and she glared at me also I went to the base to find it was reduced to rubble" James responded trying not to sound scared which worked because his voice made Amelia put her blade down because she realized that somehow James had found her instead of running to James Amelia just turned from him "what the hell are you doing here James?" Amelia asked coldly as she walked away.

James was very confused to what Amelia meant so he managed to escape the prickles and ran after her "I came to find you and your sisters but why are acting like this anyway?" James asked as he stopped in front of her causing her to stop "Optimus Prime is dead because my father gave his life to protect the Autobots, their human allies and his family from the Decepticons which means myself, Talida and Ellen but when me and my sister arrived home we saw that the base was a pile of flaming rubble with the lifeless arm of our father poking from the rubble so we put our father's body in a glass coffin especially made for him and put him on his berth then left the base behind with nothing but the clothes on our backs, our belongings and three weapons that belonged to the Primes the Star Saber sword of Prima Prime, the Forge of Solus Prime and the Cyber Caliber one of Nexus Prime's swords" Amelia explained while she and James walked into the hospital where Ratchet was awake and sitting up watching Talida and Ellen sleep in his hands before lifting his head noticing Amelia but not James "good morning Amelia where were you?" Ratchet asked in a pleasant whisper because of the girls still sleeping "I went for the patrol to make sure no intruders or 'Cons found us but I found James in the back garden who I nearly struck with the Star Saber" Amelia answered in a whisper so she would not wake her younger sisters then Ratchet nodded a greeting to James who returned the nod then Talida and Ellen slowly woke up and saw James.

Both girls were very happy to see James then another Energon signature was detected in England so Amelia, James, Ellen and Talida bridged to England where the signature was detected and the sisters' surprise they found Arcee and WheelJack fighting 'Cons and because of their fighting spirit they launched themselves into the battle which surprised Arcee and WheelJack but they welcomed the help because of who their father was and after the battle Jack appeared who was shocked to see the girls again "Amelia, Talida, Ellen, James not that we are not happy to see you three but what are you doing here?" Arcee asked "we detected your signature Arcee and came to find both of you and take you to our new temporary base because Autobot Outpost Omega One has been reduced to a pile of flaming rubble" Ellen explained as a groundbridge vortex appeared so Amelia, Ellen, Talida, Jack, James, WheelJack and Arcee walked through the bridge to the hospital where Ratchet was gazing out of the window thinking about when Team Prime, Amelia, Talida and Ellen met Miko, Rafael and Jack two years ago and was oblivious to the fact that Jack, WheelJack and Arcee had been found.

Jack was very shocked to see that Ratchet had additional dents and scratches on his now dark grey armour so was Arcee as both watched Amelia's height grew to a foot smaller than Ratchet and walk over to him by the window "Ratch just to let you know Arcee, WheelJack and Jack have been found and made aware of what happened at Autobot Outpost Omega One with Optimus" Amelia said in a soft and gentle voice which caused him to turn and face Arcee "thank goodness that we found all three of you now we only need to find Smoke Screen, Miko, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Rafael" Ratchet said to everyone then looked at James "you better get home so that your family won't worry about your safety" Ratchet added "no can do Ratch I have not seen Amelia in a month and two weeks so you will have to put up with me" James said as he put an arm on Amelia's shoulder "James this is very dangerous and I don't want you sharing the same fate as Optimus because if you lost your life I don't think that I would be able to cope in fact my sisters and I are barely coping as it is" Amelia pled with James "Ami you forget I have fought in this war by your father's side and took down two 'Cons I can look after myself" James responded.

Two weeks had passed since Arcee, WheelJack and Jack had rejoined the Autobots. Jack and James were catching up when yet another signature had been detected in China so Arcee and the triplets bridged to China where they found not only Smoke Screen but also Bulkhead and Miko who was more than happy to see Arcee, Amelia, Talida and Ellen so all three rejoined the Autobots "it's good to see you again Ratch" Bulkhead said with a small smile and Miko sitting on his shoulder "yes great to see again as well Bulkhead and I missed you as well Miko" Ratchet said in shock of what he had said and it also shocked everyone then Miko noticed WheelJack "Bulk look whse over there" Miko whispered so Bulk looked and saw 'Jackie' as he calls his old partner and ran over to Jackie with Miko still on his shoulder and engulfed Jackie in a bear hug which made everyone laugh then Miko spoke after the two former wreckers let go of each other "so we just have to locate Bumblebee and Raf now then the team will be complete apart from Optimus" Miko said which caused Amelia, Ellen and Talida to cast their heads down and clench their fists in anger and upset "sorry girls I didn't know" Miko apologized "don't be sorry young one" a deep mysterious voice said "who said that?" James asked as a ghostly figure appeared "I am Primus now which of you are the triplet daughters of Optimus Prime?" Primus asked.

Amelia, Talida and Ellen stepped forward "we are the teen triplet daughters of Optimus Prime" all three said together "I have some good news for you three because as soon as Rafael Esquivel and Bumblebee have been located I shall bring your father back to you so that all four of you can lead your fellow Autobots into a final battle against Megatron but until the location of your missing commrads has been discovered I will watch over all eleven of you" Primus said before vanishing "can you send our father a message telling him that says his daughters love and miss him?" Ellen asked a vanishing Primus "I will pass the message on to him for you" Primus said before disappearing completely


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Return of Optimus Prime

No-one could believe what Primus had just told them especially Amelia, Talida and Ellen because if Primus kept his word not only would a wonderful leader be returning but also the most brilliant father in the world would be back as well "it has been so long since we saw dad living it will be great to have him back but I am worried about going up against Megatron I mean can we do it seeing Megatron is the worst and most powerful 'Con?" Ellen asked feeling slightly scared "don't worry sis we have been trained by the best so we can defeat Megsy" Talida said putting an arm around Ellen's shoulder in a jokey manner "girls this is serious because if we stand a chance of getting dad back we need and have to find Rafael and Bumblebee" Amelia chided which caused Arcee, Smoke Screen, Bulkhead, WheelJack and Ratchet to smile because Amelia sounded and behaved like Optimus "yeah but how long will it take us to find those two?" Miko asked.

Meanwhile on Cybertron Primus is standing by the destroyed Omega Lock then placed his hands on the lock and channelled his energy into it which fixed the lock as the spirit of Optimus Prime appeared beside Primus and the restored Omega Lock "Primus with all respect but why have you restored the Omega Lock?" Optimus asked "so that I can rebuild Autobot Outpost Omega One on Earth and your daughters wished for me to pass a message onto you which is that Amelia, Talida and Ellen love and miss you" Primus said as he sent a resturation beam to Earth with Optimus watching feeling his spark swell with pride and happiness because of the fact his daughters miss him and he missed them as well.

Back on Earth all eleven were either asleep or in recharge when a blue beam of energy came from space as well as shaking the ground waking everyone up "whoa what was that?" James asked "I don't know James but I will find out" Amelia said determind as she got to her feet to see a beam of blue energy coming from space and was over the remains of Autobot Outpost Omega One out the window "that is the exactly same beam that me and my sisters saw from our college room in England two months ago" Amelia said to WheelJack, Smoke Screen, Arcee, Jack, James, Miko, Bulkhead, Talida, Ellen and Ratchet then Bumblebee's energy signature was detected was right outside the Autobot Outpost Omega One so everyone was bridged to see Bumblebee and Rafael. To say that all eleven were happy to see the pair again was something of an understatement because Jack, James, Miko, Amelia, Talida and Ellen ran to Raf and gave him a group that nearly crushed the boy while WheelJack, Smoke Screen, Bulkhead, Arcee and Ratchet did the same thing to Bumblebee.

"I take it that you missed us" Raf said with a smile when he and Bumblebee were let go from their tight group hugs from their friends "you have no idea how much we missed you two" Ellen said then Raf noticed that Optimus was not in their group "can I ask where Optimus is?" he asked "he gave his life to protect us from the 'Cons two months ago but we still miss him terribly" Talida responded which caused Raf to give them a sympathic smile as Primus reappeared before all twelve smiling "congratulations Team Prime because you have stayed strong despite the tradegy of losing Optimus Prime and each of you has helped keep hope alive for this planet and because of that I shall keep my word but before I do Amelia, Talida and Ellen there are two people who would like to speak with you three" Primus said as the spirits of Katelyn and Optimus Prime appeared in front of their three teen daughters smiling because of their pride "Amelia, Talida and Ellen your father and I are so proud of you all especially you Amelia because you were given the Star Saber and became the leader of the team when everyone was found" Katelyn said "thank you mother because you have no idea how hard it was for me to keep my emotions in check and all three of us miss both of you terribly" Amelia with tears in her eyes then Katelyn disappeared "I recieved your message and I feel the same way but if Primus will let me there is something remarkable on Cybertron" Optimus said and got a nod from Primus "the Omega Lock has been restored and so has the Autobot Outpost Omega One" Optimus added "Optimus it is time" Primus said with hand on Optimus' shoulder then both disappeared which all twelve was less then happy with.

Meanwhile inside Autobot Outpost Omega One Optimus and Primus were standing by Optimus' body then he re-entered his body and his optics came online. Optimus slowly sat up "Optimus I must leave now but always know that I will be watching over you and your team" Primus said as he vanished then Optimus got to his feet and walked out of his room, all the way to the control then down the corridor leading to the road entrance of the base where the door opened and his team saw him walk out of base in all his glory with his red and blue armour in the sun light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Battle Plans and preparations

When Optimus emerged from the Base his three teenage daughter were crying tears of joy to have their dad back and they used their crystal necklaces to grow big enough to be able to hug their father "I never thought that it would happen but sure enough Primus bought Optimus back from the Well of Allsparks" Ratchet said smiling as he, Bulkhead, Arcee, Jack Miko, Raf, Bumblebee, Smoke Screen, WheelJack and James watched the loving reunion of Optimus and his daughters who were knelt on the ground in a group hug.

Optimus sent Smoke Screen and James to get everyone's belongings from the hospital via a bridge while everyone else got resettled in at the Silo base then June contacted her son who was Jack "where are you Jack?" June asked impatiently "I am with the Autobots at the base" Jack said calmly. June could not believe it because she and Agent Fowler saw the base as a pile of flaming rubble "that is not possible Jack because Fowler and I saw it as a pile of flaming rubble" June replied then the call was connected to the link system "Nurse Darby I assure you that the Base is repaired and I would prefer for you to come so the situation can be explained to you in person" Optimus said with his three teen daughters on their father's shoulders and June agreed to come back to the Base along with Agent Fowler.

When June and Agent Fowler arrived they were very shocked to see that Autobot Outpost Omega One had been restored just as Optimus had said over the phone "alright Prime now what is going on around here because myself and June saw this place being blown apart on the helicopter" Agent Fowler demanded to know "Agent Fowler the base had been destroyed but thanks to my daughters and Primus the base that had been destroyed is now restored and we need both of your help in a battle against Megatron and the Decepticons" Optimus explained "we will help because we don't want the 'Cons to take over the planet" June said.

Two weeks after the team was given their leader back the battle plans were made with the three young primes in front with their father by their side while Bulkhead and Miko were either side of the four Primes, Ratchet behind Optimus with Jack and Arcee on either side of him then Bumblebee, WheelJack and Rafael at the back of the group June along with Agent Fowler would stay behind and man the Space/Ground Bridge and communication hub.

On the day of the battle eveyone was feeling scared and nervous about what was to come "I understand that you all are scared and to be honest with all of you I am terrified but I remember how far we have come for this moment and we might be small in numbers but we are strong because we have many things that the 'Cons don't have because first of all we have a Prime on our side, we also have friendship, caring and we have all the weapons of the Primes so lets go out there, defeat the 'Cons and save the Earth also make Primus proud" Amelia said in a strong and confident voice weilding the Star Saber.

Amelia's speech encouraged everyone to fight with all their might so June and Agent Fowler stayed in the Base while all the others went outside to challenge Megatron in his fortress "Megatron we the members of Team Prime challenge you for right possesion of this planet" Amelia and Optimus' voices spoke strongly, calmy, confidently and loudly straight to Megatron's command centre. A sinester looking jet came swooping down and landed in front of all thirteen in the evil, twisted form of Megatron "is that so and what if my army wins?" Megatron tormented "then we will leave the planet" Ellen said joining her sister and father's sides.

The battle was fierce with many casulties on Decepticons side and one injuried person on the Autobots side which was Amelia. She along with her father had been fighting Megatron when both heard a clang so Amelia turned to see a Decepticon dead on the floor after being slain by Arcee and the sight made Amelia smile and not paying attention to Megatron who was behind her. Optimus tried to warn his daughter but it was too late because Megatron sliced Amelia's right arm off with his sword which was agonizing for her causing Amelia to scream while clutching her shoulder as the blood poured from Amelia's body and Optimus ran as fast as possible to his eldest daughter just in time to catch her as she fell. Behind them Megatron stood with a sinister smirk on his face "so looks like yet another Prime will be lost trying to protect this weak and primative planet" Megatron mocked "hey Megatron I have two words for you" Amelia weakly called from her father's arms "and what might these words be?" Megatron asked as Amelia used the last of her strength to raise and aim her gun at Megatron "get scrapped" Amelia said as she shot Megatron right in the spark.

Amelia dropped her gun as unconsciousness claimed her. The shot killed Megatron which amazed the Autobots because they knew that Amelia had killed the leader of the Decepticons with the last of her strength before she lost consciousness in Optimus Prime's arms. Ratchet and the others rushed into the base where Agent Fowler and June were waiting but as soon as they saw Amelia unconscious in her father's arms they became concerned but said nothing. Only Ratchet, Optimus and Amelia were allowed into Sick Bay and everyone else had to wait in the control centre.

Raf sat on Bumblebee's shoulder feeling worried for Amelia, Miko was in the same position but on Bulkhead's shoulder, Ellen and Talida were sitting on the stairs also worried about their older sister, Arcee was pacing while Jack was comforting his mother, Agent Fowler was also pacing behind Jack and June, Wheeljack went for a drive to clear his head along with Smoke Screen. It was when Optimus and Ratchet emerged looking tired and hopeful did the team's spirits perk up "will Amelia be okay Ratchet?" Ellen asked "yes she will be fine because she is in a stable condition also she has a new arm as well" Ratchet explained while Optimus walked over to his two younger daughters. As soon as Ratchet told the team about Amelia's new arm they all became curious "where did the new arm come from anyway Ratchet?" Talida asked then noticed that her father's right arm looked thinner than usual and Talida realized that Amelia's new arm came from Optimus' right arm. The realisation made both sisters' eyes widen in shock "dad you gave parts of your arm for Amelia didn't you?" Ellen asked already knowing the answer "yes Ellen I did give parts of arm for your sister's new arm and when she wakes Amelia will need all the support she can get during her recovery" Optimus answered his youngest daughter's question "can we go and see Amelia?" Talida asked "yes all of you can see Amelia in her stable condition" Ratchet answered so Ellen, Talida, Optimus, Arcee, Jack, Bumblebee, Raf, Bulkhead, Smoke Screen, Wheeljack, Agent Fowler and June followed Ratchet to where Amelia was laying unconscious in a hospital bed.

Amelia was connected to a bag full of her unique blood along with a heart monitor and an IV. The team crowded around the bed and they saw Amelia's new right arm that looked identical to Optimus' right arm but smaller "she looks so calm and peaceful like that Ratchet in the bed" Bulkhead said as he looked at how still Amelia was in the hospital bed "yes Bulkhead but we need to be strong for Amelia and make sure that she knows we are here for her maybe you would like to speak to her first" Ratchet replied "okay Ratchet I'll talk to her first" Bulkhead said. He knelt on the floor so he could be closer to Amelia "hey Amelia I don't know if you can hear me but if you can I want to tell you that what you did to Megatron took a lot of bravery that most 'Bots don't have also everyone is here even Optimus and your sisters and come back to us soon" Bulkhead said as he got to his feet feeling very emotional "are you alright Bulk?" Miko asked "yeah I just need to clear my head for a while" Bulkhead answered as he walked out the room then James took hold of Amelia's hand "you are very brave to shoot Megatron and killing him instantly like that and I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, I love you with all my heart and when you wake I want you to see a symbol of my love in the shape of this ring" James said as he placed a white gold ring on Amelia's hand then walked out the room. Optimus followed James to speak with his eldest daughter's boyfriend in the main control room "James that was a wonderful sentiment that you did for Amelia but I can tell that Amelia being in a coma is very stressful for you" Optimus said gently "you would be right Optimus because I have never been with anyone so beautiful, smart, kind with a room warming smile and seeing her like that it made my heart break" James replied.

"James I just want what is best for my daughters and when Amelia first bought you here to meet me and my team I had my suspicions about you but after killing that Decepticon that came after Amelia I knew you were the right person for Amelia" Optimus explained to James "Optimus you have done a fantastic job raising Amelia, Talida and Ellen without their mother in their lives as well as leading the Autobots but I just need a bit of time away from the base if that is alright with you" James said "that is fine James and you will be alarted as soon as Amelia wakes up" Optimus said then James left the base. As soon as James closed his bedroom door his emotions got the better of him because he became teary eyed as he looked at a picture of him and Amelia at their high school prom. James was very concerned about Amelia and he could not sleep so at two in the morning he called the base where Optimus answered "James are you okay?" Optimus asked "yeah could you come and get me Optimus?" James asked "I am on route to your home so I should be there in half an hour and pack everything you will need while at the base" Optimus advised before hanging up and James packed a pair of jeans, his favourite shirt, trainers, laptop, mobile, food and drink.

His mother arrived home from work to find James sitting at the kitchen table fully clothed with a packed bag looking very worried and upset "James sweetheart are you alright?" Karen asked "no mum" James answered "what's the matter?" Karen asked "Amelia is in a coma and I am so worried that she won't wake again and her dad is coming to get me so I can be at Amelia's side" James explained "do you want me to come?" Karen asked "no mum you need your sleep but I will take my mobile so I can update you" James replied then Optimus' horn sounded "I need to go because that is Amelia's father" James said and left the house then climbed into Optimus's vehicle form and drove to Autobot Outpost Omega One where James climbed out of Optimus' vehicle form and ran to Amelia's side and held Amelia's left hand that still had the white gold ring on it "Amelia when you wake up I will be here for you so will your dad and sisters" James said while holding Amelia's hand. Optimus stood at the medical bay door watching James talking to his comatosed girlfriend and could not help thinking about the days Amelia, Talida and Ellen were born also the day that Katelynn died and he became closer to his daughters.

Flashback-18 years

Katelynn Prime was in labor with her first baby and her birthing partner/husband Optimus Prime in his human holoform. The labor was very painful for Michelle but she did not give up and three hours later Amelia Prime was born in St. Hope's hospital at three in the morning with her aunts and uncles around her while congratulating Katelynn and Optimus on how beautiful Amelia was. The aunts and uncles were Ratchet, Ironhide, both sets of twins, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, all The Wreckers, Arcee, Elita-One and Chromia. All the Autobots loved having Amelia in their lives especially Optimus who would drop everything to spend time with his daughter that he loved so much then by the time Amelia was two she had a little baby sister to look after named Talida but Amelia noticed that Optimus didn't have time to spend with his eldest daughter which saddened Amelia but she knew that having a new baby in the family was a big responsiblity and by the time that Talida was two and Amelia was four they had a new baby sister named Ellen to help their parents look after. All three sisters did everything together but when Amelia was eight, Talida was four and Ellen was two their mother passed away which was horrible for everyone especially Optimus and his three daughters. Because of the tragedy Amelia, Talida and Ellen became closer to their father and swore a silent promise to protect each other no matter what happens.

Present day

Ratchet pulled Optimus out of his thought "I know it must be heard to see Amelia like this Optimus but she needs her dad now more than ever so go and sit with her, talk to her" Ratchet advised so without saying a word Optimus walked into the medical bay and sat the opposite side of Amelia's bed when something truely amazing happened because Amelia opened her eyes to see the two men that matter most to her on either side of her


End file.
